Ballymurphy Massacre
The Ballymurphy Massacre is a name given to a series of incidents involving the killing of eleven civilians by the Parachute Regiment of the British Army in Belfast, Northern Ireland. The killings happened between 9 and 11 August 1971, during Operation Demetrius. The shootings are also known as "Belfast Bloody Sunday"."Belfast ‘Bloody Sunday’ Inquiry Called For" by Damian Robin. The Epoch Times, 29 June 2010 The Northern Ireland "Troubles" had been raging for two years and Belfast was torn apart by political and sectarian violence. The British army had been deployed in Northern Ireland in 1969, as the Royal Ulster Constabulary had let events spiral beyond its control. On the morning of Monday 9 August 1971, the security forces launched Operation Demetrius. The plan was to arrest and imprison without charge or trial anyone suspected of being members of the Irish Republican Army. The unit selected for this operation was the Parachute Regiment; the same regiment who were later responsible for the Bloody Sunday shootings in Derry on 30 January 1972."Bishop Backs Army Killings Probe - Northern Ireland, Local & National - Belfasttelegraph.co.uk." Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK, World, News, Business, Entertainment | BelfastTelegraph.co.uk. 29 July 2010. Web. 6 August 2011.. Members of the Parachute Regiment stated that, as they entered the Ballymurphy area, they were shot at by republicans and returned fire."Ballymurphy families meet First Minister Peter Robinson". BBC News. 18 February 2011. The families of the victims of the Ballymurphy Massacre seek acknowledgment from the British government that those killed were innocent of any wrongdoing.Relatives For Justice - Ballymurphy Tree-planting Ceremony ]] Six civilians were shot on 9 August, these were: *Francis Quinn (19), shot by a sniper (who had taken position at the nearby army base) while going to the aid of a wounded man.CAIN - Index of Deaths - 9 August 1971 *Hugh Mullan (38), a Catholic priest, shot by a sniper while going to the aid of a wounded man. *Joan Connolly (50), shot as she stood opposite the army base. *Daniel Teggart (44), was shot fourteen times. Most of the bullets allegedly entered his back as he lay injured on the ground.McDonald, Henry. "Were Bloody Sunday Soldiers Involved in 'Ballymurphy Massacre'? | UK News | The Observer." Latest News, Comment and Reviews from the Guardian | Guardian.co.uk. 6 June 2010. Web. 5 August 2011. . *Noel Phillips (20), shot as he stood opposite the army base. *Joseph Murphy (41), shot as he stood opposite the army base. One civilian was shot on 10 August, and another four were shot on 11 August, these were: *Edward Doherty (28), shot while walking along Whiterock Road.CAIN - Index of Deaths - 10 August 1971 *John Laverty (20) and Joseph Corr (43) were shot at separate points at the Top of the Whiterock Road. Laverty was shot twice, once in the back and once in the back of the leg. Corr was shot multiple times and died of his injuries on 27 August. *John McKerr (49), shot by unknown attackers while standing outside the Roman Catholic church, died of his injuries on 20 August.CAIN - Index of Deaths - 11 August 1971 *Paddy McCarthy (44) got into a confrontation with a group of soldiers. One of them allegedly put an empty gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. McCarthy suffered a heart-attack and died shortly thereafter.CAIN - Index of Deaths - Sudden deaths due to heart problem during an incident See also *List of massacres in the United Kingdom *Operation Demetrius *Bloody Sunday, 1972 References External links * An Phoblacht: Ballymurphy Massacre: Relatives call for action * BelfastMedia.com: Ballymurphy Internment Massacre * "Families demand British tell the truth about Belfast's Bloody Sunday" * Novopress.info: Ballymurphy Massacre Mural Unveiled Category:Conflicts in 1971 Category:1971 in Northern Ireland Category:The Troubles in Belfast Category:Massacres in Northern Ireland Category:Massacres committed by the United Kingdom Category:British Army in Operation Banner Category:Military scandals Category:Mass murder in 1971 Category:Deaths by firearm in Northern Ireland Category:Military actions and engagements during the Troubles (Northern Ireland) Category:Spree shootings in Northern Ireland